Brothers Are The Same
by Pricat
Summary: Perry and Doof find Jerry out in an alley but Perry decides to be a brother to Jerry again but is worried but with Doofy helping him, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea inspired by the new chapter of Humanpeteriscool's story on DA but in it, Perry finds his half brother Jerry and is surprised that he's been fending for himself in Danville but decides to be his brother even if Jerry tests his patience a little.**

**I decided to try writing this in Perry's P.O.V as I love reading fics where people write it in his P.O.V but if people don't like, I'll rework it.**

* * *

It was an normal day as my hazel eyes opened but yawned as Doof and I had been talking all night about things but I heard somebody in the kitchen as I got onto my hind legs and headed to the kitchen.

I struck a karate stance as I entered but relaxed seeing it was only Doofy but he turned around with a smile on his dark brown furred face but he looked a little guilty seeing small tings around my eyes but I knew it hadn't been his fault.

"Hey Perry, you sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded in reply as I sat down at the table still staring a little at him as a platypus but it was kind of cute.

Normally Doofy's supposed to be human but he used an inator to make himself like this but it's not reversible but I like it.

I think it's a good look on him.

I smiled smelling pancakes as Doofy placed a plate in fronr of me as I smiled but loved human food since Doofy let me try some.

But I noticed that Doofy seemed quiet but didn't ask.

Sometimes I let him keep a few things to himself.

I smiled putting maple syrup on them but hoped things were okay...

* * *

Doofy and I were talking a walk through the streets of Danville looking at the beauitful Christmas decorations but they always made me feel warm inside for some reason but saw Doofy smiling for once but not because of soime mildly evil scheme he was planning in his head but from the cheer in the area but for some reason, I felt a little blue but knew why.

This time of year was about family and friendship but made me think of Phineas and Ferb my old owners.

They were now seventeen and moved out of the house but were now at college outside the Tri-State Area but I felt a few tears well up in my eyes but wiped them away before Doofy saw me.

People who truly know me know I'm tough and brave but I'm not heartless.

I do have feelings but being a secret agent means you have to hide them so your nemesis won't think you're weak but I noticed Doof look at me as I had a feeling he saw the tears.

"Perry?

You okay?" he asked me.

"I-I'm fine Doofy." I answered.

But I saw him frown as my fedora was over my eyes.

"Doofy you shouldn't worry about me.

I can take care of myself." I told him.

Doofy sighed as he knew it was code for leave me alone.

"Let's go get some cocoa, okay?" I heard him say.

I smiled as he knew how much we loved cocoa.

But on our way there, I heard whimpering that sounded familiar.

"Perry where're you going?" I heard him ask.

"Go ahead Doofy.

I'll catch up." I said.

I saw him go on as I headed toward the alley but gasped seeing a turquise furred male around the age of seven but something about him seemed familiar to me but seeing the locket around his neck made it clear.

I was nervous wondering what he was doing out here in the snow.

"I need Doofy's help." I mumured softly.

I then ran to the cafe where Doofy was.

He wondered why my hazel eyes were filled with worry.

"Doofy, Jerry's in an alley.

We need to get him home!" I said.

Doofy's dark blue eyes widened hearing this.

He then followed me outside to where the alley was but I saw worry on his face as he saw Jerry lying there in a cardboard box as he scooped him up into his arms but he took off his scarf from around his neck but wrapped it around Jerry's neck to keep him warm until we got back.

I wondered what had happened to Jerry that had made him go out here but knew that he needed to get warm as we headed back to DEI...


	2. Wanting To Help Jerry

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like but Doofy's concerned about Jerry's well-being as he was on the streets for a while.**

**Tanks to Brookedoofensmirtz for her review as I knew she'd like it,.**

* * *

As soon as we got back into DEI, I saw Doofy wrap a blanket around Jerry's body as he was concerned for his well being but I understood knowing how much Doofy cared about him but he always called him his special little guy but that's because he has special needs with Autism and stims a lot.

I smiled watching my little half brother sleep but seemed peaceful but heard him sneeze as he whimpered but I had a feeling he'd caught a cold while out on the streets but saw Doofy come in.

"Is he awake yet?" he asked.

I shook my turquise furred head.

"No, No he's not awake yet." I answered.

Doof then placed a dark brown furred paw on Jerry's head gently but concern was on his face.

"He has a high fever Perry.

I need to check him out." he told me.

I nodded as he picked Jerry up gently and headed to the lab but I decided to leave him alone for now.

I then got changed intp warm fleece pyjamas that Doofy had made for me.

My hazel eyes were heavy with sleep as I was tired from last night but I got onto the couch as my hazel eyes closed knowing that Doofy wouldn't come out of his lab until morning.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with a jolt from yet another bad dream about Phineas and Ferb not wanting me in their lives but I shook those dreams away as they had been bothering me since I first came here but knew that they would fade but I was worrying about Doofy as I got up stretching and heading to his lab but smiled seeing him asleep but saw Jerry beginning to stir making me relieved.

His hazel red eyes opened but fear was in them as he didn't like being surprised or when things in his life changed but I saw him relax seeing me but he sneezed loudly.

"P-Perry?

What going on?" he asked me.

"Doofy and I found you in an alley.

Care to explain?" he said.

Jerry was very quiet about that as he didn't feel like talking.

"Jerry run away." he simply said.

I understood but worried seeing him shiver as he was getting worse.

I saw his hazel red eyes close in sleep.

Doofy then awoke as he saw Jerry was asleep.

"What did he say?" I heard him ask.

"He said he ran away." I replied.

Doof sighed but I could see sadness in his dark blue eyes as he watched Jerry sleep but I left to make us some coffee to wake us both up but saw him giving Jerry a physical.

I hoped he would feel better.

* * *

Doofy looked worried as I saw him enter the kitchen but had a feeling it was about Jerry as he nodded in reply as he drank coffee but I was curious as I knew that Jerry looked thin and more blue than usual as alarm bells rang in my head but I knew my half brother had pnemonia but knew that Doofy would help him get over it.

"Sorry for being distracted Perry.

I'm worried about Jerry.

He has pnemonia." he said to me.

I knew this would happen as I put a turquise furred paw on his shoulder relaxing him as he smiled knowing I was good at calming him down when he was like this but I smiled a little.

"Don't worry Doofy, I know you can help him." I reassured him.

"Yes, Yes I can.

But he needs you too." Doof replied.

I was confused about what he said but I sighed.

I needed to think about things as I was eating.

Doof smiled as he wanted to hug me but I just left the room.

He sighed entering his lab...


	3. Spending The Season With Her Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating this in a long while and I know it's not Christmas but that was when I started this story.**

**Jerry is still sick but Perry and Doof are looking after him.**

* * *

It was early morning as I heard sneezing getting up but was curious as I entered the kitchen seeing Jerry with his head resting on the table but I was worried approaching.

"Jerry not feel good." he said weakly.

Doof then entered in warm feetie pyjamas as he looked scared placing a dark brown red furred paw on Jerry's forehead as I saw a frown on his bill.

"He's still not very well Perry.

He needs medicine and rest." Doof told me.

i knew he was right as I saw Jerry in his arms but he looked weak but I could tell he needed some warm soup knowing it would warm him up as I picked him up gently and went over to the couch.

Jerry's hazel red eyes opened weakly.

"Perry... you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine but Doofy and I are worried about you.

When we found you, you were out cold.

Plus you're still sick.

I care about you a lot.

Because you're my little brother." I told him.

A weak smile crossed his bill making me feel a little relieved as I hadn't seen him in such a long while and he'd been adopted but I thought his owners moved away but I guess that was wrong.

"Just rest.

Doofy's making breakfast.

Maybe that'll warm you up." I told him.

"Jerry like that." he replied coughing.

A smell of something good was coming from the kitchen.

Mmmmmm_... Doofy's making warm oatmeal with cinnamon._

_That should help him._

"Perry you in there?" I heard him yell.

I walked into the kitchen but smiled as he was wearing an apron and a chef's hat but was putting cinnamon in bowls that had steaming hot oatmeal in them making me smile as I hugged him.

"Hey Doofy, Jerry's still ill.

Maybe the oatmeal will help." I told him.

The dark brown red furred male platypus nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes it could Perry.

I think his owners are being cruel to him.

I heard him crying in his sleep last night.

He needs a loving home." he said.

I agreed remembering we'd found him in that alley and had a feeling he'd ran away because his owners couldn't understand that he has special needs and needs a lot of help with things but he's a great little brother.

"Maybe we should try and find him a loving family.

It's the least we could do for him." I told him.

"That's a great idea Perry.

We should wait until Jerry's better." he replied.

But I was too anxious to wait and understood what Doof was saying as we were drinking coffee but I needed to do some shopping for presents for Doof but also for Jerry as I knew he mightn't get anything this holiday season which made me feel a little sad for him as he needed a little joy right now and this season was about bringing happiness to others but I hoped Doof wouldn't figure out what I was up to.

After having some oatmeal and more coffee, I was getting ready for the day but was placing my trademark fedora on my head but I wasn't going on a mission but wrapped a scarf around my neck as out there, it was freezing like the North Pole.

But I snuck out using my agent skills as I did that sometimes when Phineas and Ferb were in bed when they were little and I wanted to be with Doofy but saw Vanessa entering D.E.I knowing she was spending the season with us making me blush a little.

She might be Ferbo's girl but she's very pretty.

I then went on my way.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I returned to D.E.I after hours of shopping for Xmas gifts but heard laughter from Doofy's apartment as I placed my bags down as I got the key out of my fedora and used it to open the door as I picked up my bags as I entered but the smell of cookies wafted through the building but I headed to my room to put my stuff away before I could join them.

i then placed the bags in my closet but knew nobody would go in there unless they wanted to make me angry but I left and headed into the kitchen and stunned seeing cookie dough over Doof's bill making me smile as that warm feeling was in my chest again as I blushed but Vanessa smiled seeing me there and knowing I'd seen the dough.

"Oh hey Perry.

Dad and I were making cookies.

We kind of get to spend the season together.

I hope Ferb comes to visit." she told me.

"Well I hope he doesn't." Doof said making me laugh.

Doof still isn't used to Vanessa having a boyfriend but Ferb is amazing.

He was one of my old owners along with Phineas but Doof is overprotective of his baby girl even though she's sixteen now and in senior year but I think he'll get over it.

He just needs time.

But we were making hot chocolate.

I hoped this season would be okay.

Even if I wasn't with Phineas and Ferb.


	4. An Old Friend's Return

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy for her review.**

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa found me still awake as I was making myself hot chocolate to help me sleep as I'd had sad dreams but she looked worried at me as she could tell something was bugging me.

"Perry you okay?

You've ben quiet all night." she told me.

I was feeling blue as I was thinking about Phineas and Ferb as this was the time of year for family and friends as tears were welling in my eyes.

"I-I'm just feeling a little down.

This time of year makes me happy.

But this year, I feel blue on the inside.

I guess it's because of Phineas and Ferb.

They moved away a few months ago.

They had to go to college.

I felt sad but helping Jerry is helping me." I told her.

Vanessa then hugged me as my heart was feeling a little better knowing that I wasn't alone this time of year but heard Jerry sneeze as he was curled up in bed but we went to check on him but was fast asleep.

_Awwww he's cute sleeping._

_I'm sorry you're sick little brother._

_Maybe I can find you a good home where a Mom and Dad will take care of you and help you with your special needs._

_It's what you deserve Jerry._

_Doofy will help too._

I then wiped a few tears from my eyes as I was thinking about the season and making sure Jerry has a good Xmas but he needs a family and a home.

I know what Doofy's thinking, tht we should keep him but he needs a stable home with owners that will give him the love and attention he desires.

I then stroked his head before yawning as I was very overprotective of him but went into Doofy's room but climbed into bed beside him as it was warm and cosy as my hazel eyes closed in sleep as they were heavy.

* * *

Smells of pancakes wafting through the apartment made my hazel eyes open the next morning.

I got up and stretched like I normally do every morning when I first woke up but headed to the kitchen seeing Jerry in the kitchen as he was wearing warm pyjamas but helping Doof with breakfast but he looked a little brighter meaning he was getting better slowly but I was worried knowing my little brother's owners might try to take him back which Doofy and I couldn't allow.

"Perry okay?" Jerry asked me weakly.

"I'm fine Jerry.

I'm just thinking about things." I answered sitting at the table.

Doof knew I was thinking about Jerry's old owners coming to take him back.

I knew he was worrying too but better at hiding it.

We heard Vanessa enter wearing fleece pyjamas with skulls over them.

"Good morning sweetie." Doof told her.

"Doofy look!

Snowing more!" Jerry said coughing.

"Yes, Yes I know.

But you're still sick." he answered.

I smiled at my little brother's cuteness.

He really likes snow at this time of year.

But Vanessa was drinking coffee along with Doofy.

I sensed something was on her mind and had a feeling it was about Jerry.

"We need to find him a home guys." she said.

Doof nodded but relieved Jerry was distracted.

We then heard the doorbell ring as Doof entered it.

We were stunned seeing a girl with blackish brown hair and a lab coat but my eyes widened as she was a friend of Doofy and mine but we brought her in from the cold as Jerry was curious approaching woozily but I caught him feeling his head as it was still warm.

"Come on buddy you need to go back to bed.

You're still ill." I told him.

He was in my arms as I carried him to the bed in my room as it was warm but he was already asleep as I tucked him in but was worrying about Brooke as she hadn't been seen in a while.

She and Doofy were good friends and was an intern but they became friends.

I hoped Jerry would be okay.

* * *

Vanessa was getting her coat on as she was going out with her friends for the day as usual making me sigh but understood she didn't want to be around Doofy all holiday long and saw her leave but kissed her Dad before leaving.

Brooke began to stir after that making Doof relieved as he cared about her.

Her eyes opened but she smiled weakly seeing us.

"Brookie whatcha you doing here?

Your parents are probably worrying about you." Doof told her.

"I-I moved out." she answered.

I understood as I could relate to her sitch.

She was eating warm oatmeal as it was helping her feel better.

Doof then went to make some calls.

I then was watching TV.


	5. Feeling Not So Good

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing.**

**I'm glad people like.**

* * *

"Hey Perry.

What's up?" Brooke asked me waking up.

She was rubbing sleep from her eyes as she'd fallen asleep watching TV but I knew she was happy juat being here as something crossed my mind as I was curious.

"Brooke can I ask something?" I said.

She nodded in reply as she was telling me about after finishing college in New York, she couldn't find any job and had been kicked out of her apartment as she didn't have any money.

I felt bad for her as I was feeling like a loser because my owners had ditched me but she was having harder luck than me but she noticed the sad look in my eyes.

"Perry?

You've been having a rough time too?

I know from Doofy you've been living here.

But he wouldn't tell me why." she said.

I sighed knowing I could trust her as I explained but she looked shocked especially as my body was shaking but felt warm tears falling making me blush but felt her pick me up as we were sitting on the couch.

I felt a little better as Brooke handed me a tissue but she had concern on her twenty one year old face but I wasn't feeling so hot as she placed a hand on my head gently but her worry grew.

"I'll be fine Brookie." I protested.

She sighed as she knew Doof should know as he does care about me and always got worried when I was sick but I figured that it was just a cold or flu.

Besides I have too much to do this season with Christmas and helping Jerry find a home but Doof was making posters and calls to foster homes but was waiting on replies.

"Perry lie down okay?" she said.

I was feeling light headed as the room was spinning as I was feeling faint as I passed out but was thinking of Jerry as my hazel eyes closed.

* * *

_Perry..._

_Perry wake up buddy..._

My eyes opened weakly as my vision was a little blurry.

But it was coming back into focus seeing Doofy but he looked worried about me.

I knew he was worried as he could tell something was wrong with me but I was trying to keep strong but Doof was placing a hand on my head but scared as I was sneezing a lot as my throat felt like it'd went on a mission.

"Come on Perry.

Let's go see what's wrong." he said as he had me in his arms.

It was making me feel warm inside as I coughed slightly.

We then went into his lab as he placed me in a pet bed as I was shivering.

"Awww it's okay Perry." he told me.

He placed a blanket around me as I was feeling better.

"T-Thanks Doofy." I said weakly.

"Just rest.

I know you've got a lot on your plate.

With living here and helping Jerry.

You need to take care of yourself." he told me.

I agreed sneezing.

My eyes were getting heavy.

Doof was placing a cold compress on my head.

He sighed reading a print out.

"You've got the flu.

You just take it easy.

I'll get you some Nyquil." he whispered.

* * *

Brooke saw Jerry drawing something as it was a Christmas card he was making for Perry as he cared about him and thought he was a good big brother as he was dressed warm but coughing slightly but was feeling a bit better making her smile.

"Jerry wish he had gift for Perry.

Show him I care." he told her.

She thought this was cute.

"Awwww Jerry.

He'll like it.

Maybe we should go to the mall.

We could get him something." she replied.

Jerry liked this idea as he was finishing the card.

She smiled as she saw him get his coat.

She knew this would be fun getting his leash.

Vanessa smiled knowing that was sweet.

She was going to visit her friend as she had the flu.

She was making her warm soup.

Doof then joined her but was worrying about Perry.


End file.
